


FRESH OUT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean's going to Hell. But not if Sam can help it.





	FRESH OUT

Confused, Dean looked at the mountain of books piled in front of his brother. "What's all that?"

Eyes grim, Sam closed one book and opened another. "You wanted an alternative to me using my power to defeat Lilith."

"Sam – "

"All we have is the knife," Sam continued, voice brittle. "Since you were generous enough to sell your soul for me, I thought I'd try to figure out a way to keep you from burning in hell for all eternity."

"Damn it, Sam, you don't have to -"

Sam glared at him, hands clenched on the table. "Don't. Just – don't."


End file.
